Maneater
Maneater is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The Maneater is a yellow worm-like creature resembling the tentacles of a Vile/Evil Eye. They are dangerous foes that spring from random chests to consume the character that dares to fall for its trap. They have sharp canine-like teeth, that fill its mouth, that are perfectly capable of consuming Pawn or Arisen whole. Its scale-like skin seems to have strange eye-like markings, this may be to confuse its prey or simply make it seem more threatening to the other denizens of Bitterblack Isle. When defeated one can see that the worm's bottom half does not extend underneath the chest as one would expect, in fact it does not seem to have a bottom half at all. __TOC__ Information and Stats *When a chest containing a Maneater is opened the monster will attempt to eat the Arisen/Pawn (favoring the Arisen in situations of equal timing), inflicting continuous damage while a quick time event prompt shows an analog stick shaking sideways. *Casts High Exequy often, players should be careful with this attack as it will continue to incant to completion even after the Maneater is killed. *Uses sweep attack when Pawn/Arisen fights in close quarters. *Spits Petrify to anyone standing in front of it. *When grabbed the Maneater will attempt to shake the character off. Locations *Found within chests in various Bitterblack Isle locations. Some of these chests appear to be permanent spawns, whilst others can contain loot instead. The following locations have one Maneater in their chests: **Ward of Regret **Gutter of Misery **Fortress of Remembrance **The Pilgrim's Gauntlet **Forsaken Cathedral **Rotwood Depository **The Bloodless Stockade **Duskmoon Tower *Exception: The Garden of Ignominy (and occasionally the Duskmoon Tower and the Bloodless Stockade) will have two Maneaters, Post-Daimon. Rewards *Has a high chance of dropping a cursed item Level 1-3. (Level 3 being extremely rare) *Septiscopic Crystal *Diamond (very rare) *Moonstone *Rock *Pretty Stone *Gold Ore *Rift Crystals (up to 35,000 from a single Maneater) Tactics (Offensive) *Weak against Dark and Fire based magic and enchanted weapons. *Maneater chests randomly yield up to 35,000 in Rift Crystals after one is killed. The only chests in the game that are ALWAYS a Maneater is in the Ward of Regret and chest #13 in the Pilgrim's Gauntlet on Bitterblack isle. * Multi-hit attacks (like Hundred Kisses) are extremely effective. A SINGLE high powered Brain Splitter can kill a Maneater outright. A single pass of Cutting Wind can also kill a Maneater outright. * Attacks with high Stagger power can stagger it, such as Deathly Arrow or Indomitable Lash. *Kill it as fast as possible or it will slink away with its treasure. *A Jewel of Summoning will kill it (assuming all of the spell's skulls hit it, which is guaranteed if there are no other enemies around). * 6 well-placed Throwblasts will kill a Maneater. The 18 Throwblasts that respawn every 4 days can be found in the basement of The Warrior's Respite, an early method to kill Maneaters. * Magick Archers : Equip Kunai daggers with Hundred Kisses & Immolation. Activate Immolation prior to opening the chest, as it will free the Arisen from a Maneater's grasp. * Sorcerers : Cast Maelstrom before ordering a pawn to open the chest. Or cast High Lassitude followed by High Miasma. Tactics (Defensive) * ALWAYS save the game before opening a high priority chest that can contain a Maneater or a Bitterblack Level 3 weapon (such as the two in The Bloodless Stockade). That way, the Arisen can continually use the Godsbane and restart to ensure that the high priority item is obtained. * When an area is loaded, the game randomly decides which chests will contain a Maneater. This means that you can reload the game or exit / re-enter the area to change the chest's contents. Study each map on this Wiki to determine which chests are known to be Maneater-free, which ones are risky, and which ones haves the best treasure. * The Egression augment makes it much easier to escape the Maneater's holds. This Augment is a must if the Arisen is travelling alone with no one to free them. * The Arisen can command pawns to open treasure chests by pressing up on the D-pad. * Chest #8 in the Ward of Regret is ALWAYS a Maneater. So why open it ? Because killing a Maneater throughout Bitterblack isle will randomly reward you with 18,000+ rift crystals! Since this is the only chest in the game that is guaranteed to be a Maneater, take advantage of this by saving the game before opening the chest and farm it / use Godsbane until you get the rift crystals. Sorcerers can cast High Maelstrom on the chest before opening it to easily kill the Maneater. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak to Dark magic and Dark enchanted weapons. *''Its spittle acts to petrify flesh.'' *''Beware its spell of Death.'' * Has a tendency to rape your main pawn. (If female) Trivia *The Maneater's nature is similar to that of a Mimic, from numerous fantasy games since Dungeons and Dragons. *The Maneater's visual pattern resembles that of a Blue-ringed Octopus. References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_maneater.html Gallery can also be an RC drop from one of these 3 types - Rift Bicrystal, Rift Polycrystal and Perfect Rift Crystal.]] Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Gallery